Imaginary Girlfriend?
by ATA.Author Tanpa Akun
Summary: "Dia bilang, dia berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Mencintainya seutuhnya, apa menurutmu yang aku temui selama ini adalah bayangannya, Naruto? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti ucapannya," Sasuke terlihat bingung saat ini./ by :Nurul Wahyuni.
**Imaginary Girlfriend?**

 **Desclaimer:Naruto and all characters are Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **This fict is mine**

 **Genre: Romance, General, Hurt/Cumfort (bingung dengan genrenya)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Main Pair: Sasuke U. Hinata H.**

 **Warning: miss typo (s), OOC, aneh, abal, ide pasaran, dan segala kegajean di dalamnya.**

Pria Itu hanya duduk sendirian di sebuah taman ditemani alat-alat menggambarnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pensil yang sudah tumpul ujungnya dan sebuah buku gambar berukuran sedang di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya dengan cekatan menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas, wajahnya juga tak kalah serius membayangkan siluet wajah seorang gadis.

Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal memiliki sifat dingin selalu menggambarkan wajah yang sama namun dengan berbagai pose seorang gadis yang berbeda. Dia mempunyai beberapa buku gambar yang berukuran sama yang selalu dipakainya untuk menggambar. Banyak teman-temannya yang selalu menanyakan gadis yang berada dalam buku gambarnya. Namun dijawabnya bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasihnya.

Kenyataannya, meskipun Sasuke sudah punya kekasih, pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun berkencan dengan gadis manapun apalagi gadis yang ada di buku gambar Sasuke. Teman-teman pemuda itu bahkan pernah menantangnya untuk membawa gadis yang katanya adalah kekasihnya kehadapan mereka. Mereka cukup penasaran dengan siluet wajah yang selalu memenuhi buku gambar pemuda itu. Namun permintaan teman-temannya tak pernah dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu tersebut tak pernah mempermasalahkan orang-orang memanggilnya bodoh atau gila karena mereka menganggap bahwa gadis yang dianggap Sasuke kekasihnya tak pernah ada eksistensinya di dunia ini. Masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Baginya gadis tersebut adalah segalanya dalam hidupnya.

"Hei, kau menggambarku lagi tanpa seijin dariku," Sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi kegiatan pemuda itu.

"Hn," Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melihat wajah gadisnya. Seperti biasa gadis tersebut terlihat segar dengan dress musim seminya yang berwana putih gading.

"Tidak biasanya kau menggambar di sini?" Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, pipinya terlihat merona.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menyelipkan helaian indigo tersebut ke telinga si empunya agar wajah ayu sang gadis bisa lebih terlihat di netranya. Sasuke merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti Hinata-nama kekasihnya.

Selama ini Sasuke memang tak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis manapun selain dengan Hinata. Awal Sasuke bisa bertemu dengan Hinata pun Sasuke tak tahu. Hinata tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupnya begitu saja. Mewarnai kehidupannya yang membosankan dengan senyuman sehangat mentari pagi sang gadis.

Sasuke diantara teman-teman sebayanya dikenal mempunyai sifat sedingin es dan hati sekeras batu. Kehadiran Hinata dalam hidupnya dengan perlahan mencairkan sikapya dan meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan dalam hatinya dengan sesuatu yang dikatakan cinta. Konyol memang, Sasuke dulu pernah menganggap orang yang jatuh cinta adalah orang-orang bodoh yang selalu melakukan apapun demi orang yang dikasihinya. Namun pada kenyatannya saat ini ia pun merasa kebodoh hanya karena sedang jatuh cinta. Ia merasa bodoh karena terus membayangkan wajah sang pujaan hati dalam setiap kegiatan yang dilakukannya, sering melamun saat perkulihan sedang berlangsung, sering bertindak ceroboh pada hal-hal sepele, dan sering-sering lainnya.

Namun perasaan bahagianya sama sekali tak terbayar dengan anggapan orang-orang yang menganggap bahwa Hinatanya adalah khayalannya semata, bahwa rasa cintanya pada sang gadis adalah bayangan imajiner semata dari semua siluet yang digambarnya. Anggapan bahwa Sasuke jatuh cita pada tokoh gadis khayalan sering diutarakan orng-orang sudah sering didengarnya.

"Mereka masih tak percaya bahwa kau adalah kekasihku," Sasuke membuka suara setelah diselimuti keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Tak apa. Kau tak perlu membuktikan pada orang lain bahwa aku benar-benar ada. Setidaknya kau saja sudah cukup," Ucap Hinata menenangkan pemuda tersebut dengan menyentuhkan tangannya dengan milik Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," Balas Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang aku memikirkan kau akan benar-benar bertemu denganku yang sesungguhnya. Tidak dibatasi dengan berbagai hal. Mengenalmu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri buatku dan kuharap ini bukanlah mimpi disiang bolong yang akan hilang dan terlupakan begitu saja. Kuharap kau bisa mencintaiku seutuhnya, jiwa dan raga. Untuk saaat ini aku memang belum bisa membahagiakanmu, aku pun juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu dan aku berterimakasih untuk itu," Setitik kristal bening telah menggantung dipelupuk mata gadis manis itu, siap untuk ditumpahkan kapan saja. "Sekali lagi terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku,"

Usai mengatakan demikian, gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Sasuke sendiri juga tak bisa membalas perkataan Hinata karena tak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia masih mencerna perkataan gadis itu sebelum meninggalkannya. Terima kasih? Maaf? Untuk apa? Ia sama sekali tak pernah merasa bahwa ia pernah melakukan sesuatu hal besar pada gadis itu, ia juga merasa bahwa Hinata sama sekali tak pernah berbuat kesalahan padanya.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Hinata, sahabat karib Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto secara kebetulan bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut lalu menghampiri Sasuke sedang menunduk. Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hei, Sasuke," Sapa Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi di kantung depan jaket oranye miliknya.

"Hn," Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya melihat Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki tersebut kemudian menuju sisi bangku kosong disebelah Sasuke dan mendaratkan bokongnya. "Menggambar gadis khayalanmu lagi?" Ucap naruto melirik buku gambar yang tergeletak di samping kanannya.

Langsung saja pemuda tersebut mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Sasuke karena telah menyebut kekasihnya gadis khayalan. "Dia punya nama Naruto dan dia bukan gadis khayalan," Sasuke mengoreksi perkataan Naruto.

"Ya ,ya. Namanya adalah Hinata dan dia bukan gadis khayalan. Ayolah Sasuke, Kau bahkan tak pernah menunjukkannya pada kami. Aku cukup penasaran dengannya. Aku ingin melihatnya," Ucap Naruto yang cukup terlihat gusar pada kawannya ini.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, Dobe,"

"Melihat siluet wajahnya yang kau gambar? Apa kau bercanda? Maksudku melihatnya secara langsung Sasuke. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki,"

"Hn,"

"Sudahlah, kau mau menunjukkannya atau tidak itu urusanmu,"

"Hn,"

"Berhentilah menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas artinya,"

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam cuek.

"Ck,"

Usai Naruto berdecak keheningan segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Bahkan suara angin pun seakan takut-takut untuk berhembus.

"Tepat sebelum kau datang, Hinata tadi menemuiku," Sasuke membuka suara.

"Benarkah? Aku tak melihat seorang pun yang berjalan di sekitar sini," Naruto cuek menanggapi Sasuke. Karena baginya Sasuke hanya sedang berkhayal.

"Dia bilang, dia berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Mencintainya seutuhnya, apa menurutmu yang aku temui selama ini adalah bayangannya, Naruto? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti ucapannya," Sasuke terlihat bingung saat ini.

"Aku tak tahu. Itu urusanmu," Jawab Naruto acuh seakan tak peduli. "Kau tahu? Aku sering melihatmu berbicara sendiri, bahkan sampai kau menggerakkan tubuhmu seakan ada seseorang di sampingmu. Aku bingung dengan keadaanmu. Kau terlihat baik-baik saja tapi di satu sisi kau terkadang terlihat sedikit tidak waras jika sudah menyangkut gadismu. Aku juga pernah melihatmu tersenyum pada udara kosong di depanmu. Kau sering ,mengirimi seseorang e-mail yang entah isinya apa, kau juga sering menceritakan gadis itu tapi diantara kami tak ada yang tahu dia siapa. Jadi jangan menyalahkan orang lain jika mereka menganggapmu gila atau tak waras. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Bukankah aku ini sahabatmu? Kau pernah bilang kalau kau menganggapku sudah seperti saudaramu?" Wajah Naruto kali ini terlihat begitu serius dan terdapat kecemasan di dalamnya.

Apa benar yang dikatakan Naruto? Kalau selama ini ia hanya berhalusinasi, tapi bagaimana mungkin? Hinata terlihat begitu nyata di matanya. Seakan tidak sesuatu yang salah pada gadis itu. "Tidak mungkin. Hinata nyata, dia bukan khayalan." Sasuke tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya. Tidak bisa menerima begitu saja apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Sadarlah Sasuke! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Tempo hari lalu saat aku mengajakmu untuk makan ramen di tempat biasanya namun kau menolak karena kau bilang sudah ada janji. Tapi begitu aku melewati taman kampus, aku melihatmu sendirian di sana, tak ada orang lain. Kau berbicara sendiri. Buka matamu!" Cukup sudah, kesabaran Naruto akhirnya telah mencapai batasnya. Menghadapi orang keras kepala semacam Sasuke benar-benar tidaklah mudah.

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto kedua mata Sasuke membulat. Memang saat itu ia menolak ajakan Naruto untuk menemui gadisnya. Tapi tak mungkin yang dikatakan Naruto, dia ingat dengan jelas saat itu ada Hinata di sana. Ia tak mungkin salah. Ia yakin itu. Tapi ia selalu percaya pada Naruto, pemuda itu tak pernah membohonginya meskipun sedang April Mop sekalipun.

Sasuke menunduk merenungi semuanya. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, tetapi tak sekalipun dihiraukan olehnya. Tapi untuk kali ini terasa begitu berbeda. Dan ya, ia membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Sakit sekali rasanya saat mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya tentang seseorang yang kau cintai tak pernah ada eksistensinya di dunia ini. Jadi selama ini perasaan cintanya untuk siapa?

Sasuke melirik ke arah buku gambarnya yang terbuka menunjukkan siluet wajah seorang Hinata. Tersenyum kecut saat menyadari bahwa wajah itulah yang terlanjur ia cintai. Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit yang telah berubah menjadi jingga. Berlama-lama menatap siluet wajah itu hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin teriris sembilu. Pemuda itu mengambil peralatan menggambarnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat yang ia janjikan akan menjadi kenaangan terakhirnya bersama gadis imajinernya. Meniggalkan Naruto yang menatap prihatin punggung yang dengan perlahan meninggalkannya.

"Berubahlah Sasuke. Aku berharap ini yang terbaik untukmu," Naruto menghela nafas pelan menikmati udara sore musim semi.

Musim semi kali ini merupakan yang paling menyedihkaan untuk Sasuke. Di mana saat segalanya mekar, namun cintanya harus gugur dengan begitu menyedihkan.

 **.END.**

Sebenernya saya bingung fict ini mau dijadiin gimana endingnya. Ide untuk membuat fict ini pun terlintas begitu saja waktu dengerin lagunya Mocca yang judulnya Imaginary Girlfriend. Kalau dari lagunya sih sebenernya gak terlalu kedengeran menyedihkan kayak fict aneh buatan saya ini. Seriusan, saya sempet putus asa mau ngelanjutin ini fict, tapi kalau gak dilanjutin saya merasa berdosa karena ngebiarin gitu aja kayak fict-fict ku yang lainnya.

Sudahlah. Suka gak suka, monggo kasih kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
